


Awsome Assbutt.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Supernatural Alphabet Challenge [1]
Category: Angels - Fandom, Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Gabriel - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Dates, Locked In, Matchmaking, Multi, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is pissed off with Dean about his treatment of their mutual friend, and calls on another friend to help sort them out. But what will the second friend demand of Sam by way of payment for 'Services Rendered'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awsome Assbutt.

Nothing in all his years of existence had prepared him for this. I mean, just how big of a douche could he be? Sam shook his shaggy hair covered head and sighed, sometimes his brother was a source of severe exasperation to him. Why couldn’t Dean see he was being the world’s biggest assbutt, as Cas would say, to the poor, sweet angel?

The poor, clueless Angel was obviously helplessly in love with his brother – hell, the guy had even fallen from heaven for him, and all he could do was shout, demand and yell at the feller. Sam sometimes wanted to slap his brother for being too stupid to see what was staring him – literally quite often, in the face. Talk about none so blind as those that won’t see.

Sam, in all his best friendly and brotherly good intentions, decided to take matters into his own hands. He sat at his laptop ‘researching’, all afternoon and late into the night, while Dean, as he usually did post hunt, slept all afternoon then went to a bar for the evening, probably trying to pull some local tart with more boob than brain. A smile lit Sam’s face when he came across the very thing he needed. This looked like it may work out so much better than he’d thought it could.

Sam, plan in mind, prayed to a very specific angel, one that DIDN’T have blue eyes and dark hair, instead his were more the colour of the caramel and syrup he was so fond of. Gabriel arrived with the quiet whooshing of rushing air over wings. When he heard what Sam had in mind, he went off into peals of laughter, added a few ideas of his own, and agreed – so long as Sam went on a date with him. It said a lot for his loyalty to his friend and his brother that, with just a small amount of thought, he agreed.

Next morning, when Dean woke up, it was to find himself, Sam and all their belongings, in the Impala, Sam at the wheel, driving through unfamiliar countryside, huffing exasperatedly, he questioned his brother as to why he was sleeping in the car when he’d gone to sleep in a motel bed, but Sam just shrugged and replied _”Job. Texas. Possible Woman in White. Seven dead already.”_ Sighing, Dean nodded.

Gabriel, invisible and soundless in the back seat, chuckled under his breath at Sam’s response, liking the kid’s ability to think on his feet. As the miles sped by, Dean grew impatient with not being at the wheel, and Sam, in an effort to pacify him, agreed to stop at the next service station and get breakfast then let Dean back behind the wheel.

When they got to their destination and booked into a motel, they decided to leave the research to next morning as it was mid-evening already and not much could be accomplished that night anyway. After a hot shower each, and a meal and beer at a bar, it was straight to bed for a decent night’s rest.

Next morning, bright and early, Sam picked up breakfast and coffee on his way back from his morning jog, walking into motel room to see Dean just emerging from under his covers, his pale brown hair standing up in all directions and his green eyes still sleep clouded. Sam smirked as he sat and ate his breakfast before going to shower, Dean’s yells of _”Where’s the pie?”_ making laughter erupt like water from a spring as he stood beneath the steamy, pounding droplets.

Clean and dressed in his suit, Sam re-joined Dean in the bedroom of the motel and they set off to investigate the mysterious deaths on the local road. Starting at the police station they get the reports from forensics and pathology, along with the information the investigative officers themselves have put together, then set off to talk to the next of kin and friends of the departed.

Separating to cover the ground more quickly, Sam grins to himself as he meets up with the local librarian to go over the history of the town in the library’s microfiche archive, looking for local young women that met their deaths under suspicious circumstances. 

Finding three that fit the profile, Sam does some more digging, tracing one of them, Cissie Van Dreque, to a burnt down house on the very road that all the seven victims were found near, he is quick to print off copies of all the information and an image of Cissie as she looked just before she died.

Getting back together with Dean, all seems to be going according to plan – they just need to either salt and burn the bones – not applicable as she was cremated, or find out what’s keeping her tied to the place she died. Not so simple as she has no surviving family, and her family history has been sealed for protective reasons. Sam heads back to the motel and gets back to research on his own computer while Dean calls Cas to see if he knows anything.

Back at the motel, Sam isn’t alone, nor is he in the room he and Dean had shared the night before. He and Gabriel have a room of their own that Dean, nor Cas, know anything of yet, and Sam’s planning on keeping it that way for the time being. Gabriel is lounging around on Sam’s bed guzzling candies like they’re going out of production, while Sam happily taps away on the laptop.

Dean comes back to the motel and starts yelling in panic when he can’t find his little brother. Cas, having used his powers to get the information needed on Cissie, came back to the motel to find Dean going frantic over his ‘missing’ brother, and tries to calm him down, only partially succeeding.

Sam has Gabe snap him away from the motel so he can walk in without it looking too suspicious. Once they’ve all met up and eradicated the ‘Woman in White’, Sam leaves to ‘go get some supplies’ and Gabriel puts into place part two of _Operation Get Your Head Out Of Your Ass, Brother_. With a snap of his fingers, he traps both Dean and Cas inside the motel room until they’ve sorted themselves out, leaving three days of supplies (all KINDS of supplies) in there too, before he takes himself, and Sam, out on their date. 

While Cas and Dean wrestled with their fears and thoughts about acknowledging the love they have for one another, their brothers are out on the town, on the date Gabe extracted as the price of his helping to set up their brothers. So while Dean cursed and Cas pondered his entrapment, Sam and Gabriel enjoyed a romantic meal in a five star restaurant, followed by a walk along the beach in the moonlight, then back to the motel (suitably refurbished a’la Archangel) for a coffee and a nightcap.

The evening had gone very well for the younger hunter, he’d surprised himself in how much he’d enjoyed the archangel’s conversation, his warm, slightly sarcastic, overly dramatized reminiscences only serving to draw Sam closer to him. Sam’s own sometimes childish, sometimes dry humour meeting the former trickster’s love of pranks full square.

The walk on the beach had been romantic, the weather dry, the moon unclouded and the stars brightly shining, the air itself as heady as a champagne cocktail. They walked hand in hand back to the motel, sappy smiles and goo-goo eyes exchanging back and forth with the same frequency that their brothers had eye sex. Drinks weren’t all that was between the younger Winchester and the Archangel that night.

Meantime, Dean and Castiel, having figured out that their brothers were at the bottom of the plan to snare them together in the motel, and having found the note Sam hid in the bathroom, saying the conditions for them coming out, had talked, resentfully at first – only because they’d been forced into it, not because they didn’t want to love each other – then, as the air cleared between them, and they became more comfortable and certain of themselves, they welcomed the chance to talk freely without fear of interruption, and themselves settled into the ages old rites of love.

When Gabriel and Sam called in, on the third day, as promised, Sam was slightly traumatised to see his brother, and his best friend – THE ANGEL – stark naked on the table, grinding together as if sex were going out of fashion. Winking at Sam, Gabriel snapped them to their room and distracted him by doing exactly the same themselves.


End file.
